IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)
|registry=IKC-11546 |affiliation=Klingon Empire, Klingon Defense Force |commander=Kori Chazmok |status=Active (2391) }} The IKS Bortas (IKC-11546), also known as the IKC ''Bortas, (translated from Klingonese as 'Revenge' or 'Vengeance) was a Klingon attack cruiser (or battle cruiser) in service of the Klingon Empire's Klingon Defense Force in the late 24th century. (ST reference: Star Trek Encyclopedia, ST:CCG: Premiere, Decipher RPG module: Starships) :''In tlhIngan Hol the name is correctly written '''bortaS (no initial capital, final capital) which means "revenge".'' History In the year 2366, the was contacted by the Bortas when Captain Jean-Luc Picard requested reinforcements prior to entering the Romulan Neutral Zone to investigate a potential Romulan military base on Nelvana III. ( ) In 2368, when approaching the planet Qo'noS, the Enterprise was met by the Bortas just prior to the installation of Gowron as chancellor of the Klingon High Council. In a meeting that followed, Gowron informed Picard that the Duras family was still seeking to control the council. The Bortas was later Gowron's flagship during the Klingon Civil War in 2367-68. It took heavy damage during a surprise attack by ships loyal to the House of Duras at the beginning of the war, but drove off the attackers with assistance from the . ( }}, ST:CCG: Tenth Anniversary Collection, Decipher RPG module: Starships) In late 2369, Gowron traveled aboard the Bortas to rendezvous with the Enterprise-D when the latter ship was transporting the Kahless reincarnation to Qo'noS. ( ) After the murder of a close friend, Gowron was determined to track down the murderers. He agreed not to take the Bortas, but to instead take a smaller Bird-of-Prey when it was realized that the Bortas would be easily recognizable. (TNG video game: Klingon) In 2370 the Bortas was commanded by Captain Ky'Dra. When the Romulan incursion began, the Bortas was one of the first Klingon ships to offer assistance. He was on patrol in the Balis system near a Federation relay station when they detected three warbirds approaching rapidly. They engaged them as they were heading for the Outpost 543. The Bortas disabled and boarded one warbird as the others went away, thus saving the station. The crew boarded the Warbird and took several prisoners. The Enterprise-D was sent by Commander to assist and the ships met near Goldur Epsilon. (TNG video game: A Final Unity) In 2375, the Bortas was heavily damaged during the Battle of Cardassia at the end of the Dominion War. Instead of decomissioning the wreck, the ship was mostly restored and given to Krom as a plum assignment to honor the "Hero of the Ning'tao", and to keep him out of the way. Krom was still in command by 2385. (PRM novel: Fire with Fire) By 2390, Kori Chazmok commanded the Bortas. ( ) Personnel *commanding officer: **Captain (2375-2385) **General Kori Chazmok (2390-present) *first officer: **Commander Lemka (2385) Appendices Connections Background While the canon materials surrounding the use of the model use the term "attack cruiser" for the ship's type, the Decipher RPG refers to this and other Vor'cha ships as "battle cruisers". It is not clear if the terms were synonymous or if, at some point, some Vor'cha vessels were outfitted to fill service as a different ship type. Decipher's manual assigns the Bortas the name prefix "IKS", while the collectible card game uses the IKC prefix. Category:Klingon starships Category:Vor'cha class starships